Complicated It Up
by Storygirl233
Summary: Logan and Cece have done nothing but fought. When Cece writes a paper and tells the class her secret. Logan sees how wrong he was to hurt Cece. He wants to apologize. Will Cece accept? Also among all this Cece and Logan are harboring secret feelings for e
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:(Cece's POV)

Rocky,Tinka,Dina and I were standing at Rocky and I's locker. We were talking about a shopping trip. That's when i saw him. My ex-almost-step-brother/enemy Logan. I wish he would go back to his old school. I watched as Logan walked over to his locker and my heart fluttered. That was weird.

"Cece?" I heard my best friend,Rocky call. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I asked. "You were starring at Logan." Tinka said with a smirk. "No i wasn't. I was glaring. There's a difference." I said. Tinka and Dina shared a 'yeah right' look. Rocky was off in her own little world. Which no doubt was about Logan. My stomach churned with that thought.

"Rocky!" I exclaimed. She snapped out of it with a smile. "Yea?" She asked. "You were thinking about Logan again weren't you?" I asked knowingly. She blushed. Again,my stomach churned. I groaned. "What's wrong?" Dina asked with concern. "Nothing. I'm just dreading going to class." I replied. "Why?" Rocky asked.

"Because Logan is-" I started but got cut off. "Because i'm what?" Logan's voice broke through. I groaned in annoyance. I spun around and looked at him. This was the first time had seen him up close since the almost-stepbrother/stepsister thing. He was wearing a beanie over his brown hair. He was wearing a red shirt that showed of his muscles very well. He has a mole on each cheek which i adorable. But his eyes are a dazzling shade of green. He actually looked-

"Cece?" Dina called. I snapped out of my thoughts with a disgusted expression on my face. I turned to Dina. She had a smirk on her lips. I rolled my eyes and looked back over at Logan. I rolled my eyes and walked away from Logan. I felt Logan's eyes on me. I looked over at him with a glare. He had a confused expression on his face.

Logan's POV:

I walked over to my locker and grabbed my stuff out of it. I turned around to see Cece,Rocky,Dina,and Tinka in discussion about something. Cece looks annoyed. Rocky looks like she is in her own little world. Dina and TInka were questioning her. I walked passed them and heard a part of the conversation.

"Because Logan is-" I hear Cece started. But i cut in wanting to know what she was going to say. "Because i'm what?" I asked with a smirk playing across my lips. I watched Cece as she groaned in annoyance and turn to me. When our eyes met it was the first time i had seen her up close since the whole almost-stepsister thing.

Her wavy red hair that matched her temper was cascading down her back. She was wearing a british flag crop top that said I 3 England,she had black skinny jeans on,and wore black motorcycle boots. She was wearing just a touch of make-up. But thats not what caught my eye. What caught my eye was her carmel eyes. She was just so-

"Cece?" I heard Cece's friend Dina call. I snapped out of my thoughts and i watched as Cece did too. She looked confused but then turned around. I pretty sure i had confusion written on my face. I watched her walk back over to Rocky. She finally met my eyes with a glare. I started glaring back.

"Again,Because i'm what?" I asked. I watched Cece's face. She seemed to be searching for a comeback. "Because your..." Cece trailed off annoyed. Tinka,Dina,and Rocky looked shocked. I was too. Usually she could think of a comeback with no problem. This is strange. She groaned and slammed her locker door. She walked away from the group. Leaving us with our mouths hanging open.

"Did she just walk away from Logan without a comeback?" Tinka asked in disbelief. Rocky,Dina,and I still had a look of shock. We finally snapped out of it when the bell sounded. Rocky,Dina,and Tinka shut their locker doors and sprinted to their classes. I walked to mine still confused and shocked. I walked into my class which is the same one as Cece's. I look around for a seat but they are all taken except for the one right next to Cece.

I walked over to the desk and sit down next to her. I look over at her and i see she is tense. She is ignoring my gaze on purpose. She does it but this is different. I watched as our teacher,Mrs. Jefferson walked in.

"Good morning." She said with a smile. I watched as her eyes set on Cece. She smiled at her and Cece returned it. walked over to Cece. She handed Cece a paper. Cece looked at it and she smiled really wide. I looked on the paper and saw that Cece had an A+ on something she wrote. I was shocked.

Cece's POV:

walked over to me and handed me a paper i wrote. We were suppose to write about a tough situation and how i got through it. So,i chose to write about my dyslexia. I got an A+. Wow,my very first one. I can't believe it. My mom will be so proud of me.

"I know this will be hard for you but i would like you to read it to the class." She whispered. I thought about and nodded. smiled and walked over to her desk and set her stuff down. She then walked infront of the board. I felt a pair of eyes looking at me. I knew it was Logan. I looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. He had a look it almost looked like amazement. But thats crazy,right?

"Class,today we have very special treat." Mrs. Jefferson announced. "Our very own,Ceceilia Jones is going to be reading her paper." She finished. i slowly got up and walked to the front of the class. I tried to smile but i was so nervous. Mrs. Jefferson smiled reassuringly. I nodded.

"So, i wrote this paper about a tough situation i have been in since i was five or six." I started. I looked down at my paper and started reading it. "Since i was little i had been in a tough situation. I didn't know it was a big deal till i got to the 1st grade. I couldn't really read well. So,my mom took me to the doctor." I continued. I looked up to see i had everyones attention. Even Logan was intrerested. "The doctors told me i had dyslexia." I added. I heard a couple people gasp.

"After a while of trying to hide the fact that i had it. My best friend,Rocky and I started watching this dance show. Shake it up Chicago. She tried to get me to join. At first,i was scared my dyslexia would keep me from doing it. But after a while i gave in. I went to the show. I got on it and well even though i have dyslexia i've excelled in what i do. So,in conclusion,don't let anything hold you back from your dreams." I finished.  
I looked over at she nodded with a smile. As i made my way back everyone started clapping. Even Logan. I was highly confused. I smiled and sat down in my desk. I slid my paper into my black messenger bag.

At Lunch:

Still Cece's POV:

I was running down the halls looking for Rocky,TInka,and DIna. I finally found them over by their lockers. I ran up to them with a wide smile. Rocky,Tinka,and Dina turned to look over at me.

"I got an A+ on my paper!" I exclaimed. Rocky,Tinka,and DIna hugged me. "That's great!" Dina exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you!" Rocky exclaimed. Tinka nodded in agreement. "What was the paper about?" Rocky asked. I told them and they smiled.

"What was everyones reaction?" Tinka asked. "They clapped. Even Logan did." I said. Rocky looked shocked. "I know right." I said. I spun around and crashed into someone. I landed on the person. I looked into their eyes and was met with familiar green eyes. Logan. I quickly got off him. Logan hopped up. He was about to say something but i cut him off.

"If your going to laugh at me for what happened in class i'm not listening." I said and started walking away. He grabbed my forearm and spun me around. "I may have laughed about somethings But i'm not the cruel." He said. "Yea right." I said and pulled out of his ,Tinka,Dina and I walked away leaving Logan alone to his thoughts.

Logan's POV:

After,i heard Cece's past i realized how much of a jerk i was. I mean i knew she was lazy,and stuff but i didn't know that she had dyslexia. I'm horrible. I mean i know that most of the things i said to her were awful enough but this is worse. I shouldn't have been so harsh. I walked over to her and she blew me off. I guess i deserved it.

"What's up?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned to see none other then my closest friend,Deuce. We did our handshake and started walking to the caf. I was a bit out of it since i felt so horrible.

"Dude,what's up with you?" Deuce asked with a worried look. "I found out Cece's secret and i found out i'm the biggest jerk in the world." I said. "Maybe you should apoligze to her." Deuce suggested. He's right. This has gone on long enough. "Would she accept?" I asked. "I don't know. Maybe. You never know until you try." He said. We walked into the caf and got our food. Deuce walked over to where Dina sat which was with Cece,Rocky,and Tinka.

The only avaliable spot was where Cece was. De ja vu. I sat down beside her hesitantly. I knew Cece tensed up. She seemed to be trying to scoot away without trying to look like it. Deuce looked over at me with a look that said 'talk to her,idiot'.  
"So,how's your day so far?" I asked. Cece look over at me with her goregous carmel eyes. Wait, what? She had confusion written all over her face. She seemed to look over at Dina and they had a silent conversation with their eyes.

"It's good. I got an A+ on my paper." She said politely. "The one in english?" I asked. She nodded. "That was really brave of you." I said. She shot me a 'what are you doing' look. I sighed. "Cece,i'm-" I started but the bell cut me off. Cece,and Rocky scrambled out of their seats and out the doors. I groaned.

"It takes time,man." Deuce said reassuringly. "Thanks,Deuce." I said and got up. I walked out of the caf and saw Rocky,and Cece in a serious conversation. Cece look annoyed. Rocky seemed to be explaining something.

"Rocky!" She exclaimed. Rocky waited and i was hiding behind a locker. "I can't forgive him." She stated. I felt like someone had driven a knife into my heart. "Why not?" Rocky asked. "Because that jerk hurt me and the only reason he wants to apologize or would is because of my secret. I don't want his apology if thats the only reason." Cece said and walked away. Rocky leaned on her locker and thought. I walked over to her.

"Logan Hunter where you eavesdropping?" She asked with a knowing smirk. I nodded. I was really feeling horrible. She frowned and saw my state. "You look like you've just been slapped in the face. What's wrong?" Rocky asked concerned.

"I just feel horrible for being so harsh to Cece." I said. Rocky nodded with a smirk. "Is this because of her secret?" Rocky asked. "At first it was but i realized how wrong I was to even say those things before. I didn't mean them." I replied. Rocky smiled. "Tell her." She replied. "But she doesn't want my apology." I said. "Maybe if you explain she will." She replied. I nodded.

Later at Cece's apartment:

Cece's POV:

Flynn and I were sitting on the couch watching old Shake it up Chicago episodes. I sighed everyone was 10x better than i was. Flynn turned to me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"What's wrong,Cece?" Flynn asked. "It's just these people are 10x better than me." I answered. "Cece,that's not true. You are the most amazing dancer i have ever seen." He said. I smiled. "You really think so?" I asked. He nodded. "Tell anyone i said that and i will deny it." He said. I nodded and we continued to watch. That's when the doorbell rang. I stood up and opened the door. There stood the last person i expected to see at the front door.

"Logan?" I asked.

**A/N: Ooooo... Cliffhanger! Will Logan apologized? Will Cece accept? Will they fight? What will happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Previously on Complicated It Up:_

_Logan's POV:_

_"Logan Hunter where you eavesdropping?" She asked with a knowing smirk. I nodded. I was really feeling horrible. She frowned and saw my state. "You look like you've just been slapped in the face. What's wrong?" Rocky asked concerned._

_"I just feel horrible for being so harsh to Cece." I said. Rocky nodded with a smirk. "Is this because of her secret?" Rocky asked. "At first it was but i realized how wrong I was to even say those things before. I didn't mean them." I replied. Rocky smiled. "Tell her." She replied. "But she doesn't want my apology." I said. "Maybe if you explain she will." She replied. I nodded._

_Later at Cece's apartment:_

_Cece's POV:_

_Flynn and I were sitting on the couch watching old Shake it up Chicago episodes. I sighed everyone was 10x better than i was. Flynn turned to me with a concerned look in his eyes._

_"What's wrong,Cece?" Flynn asked. "It's just these people are 10x better than me." I answered. "Cece,that's not true. You are the most amazing dancer i have ever seen." He said. I smiled. "You really think so?" I asked. He nodded. "Tell anyone i said that and i will deny it." He said. I nodded and we continued to watch. That's when the doorbell rang. I stood up and opened the door. There stood the last person i expected to see at the front door._

_"Logan?" I asked._  
_

At Cece's Apartment:

Logan's POV:

"Logan?" Cece asked answering the door. I looked up and our eyes met. "Can i come in?" I asked. Cece motioned for me to come in and closed the door behind us. Flynn saw me and we did our handshake.

"I'm going to go play games in my room." Flynn said and race to his room. Cece was sitting down on the couch and I sat down with her. I looked to see she was watching old Shake it up:Chicago episodes. She quickly turned it off and looked over at me.

"So,i'm guessing you came here to either talk or yell at me." She concluded. "I just want to talk." I said. She nodded and waited for me to say something. I had trouble forming words. I sighed and looked at her. "Cece,i've been thinking about things and well i just uh um." I stammered. Cece waited patiently.

"I know that i've made alot of mistakes and i probably can say i'm sorry a thousand times. But i wanted to apologize for the way i acted to you or have been acting." I said. Cece thought a minute at first she was shocked. "Logan,i don't think i can." She said. "What? Why?" I asked confused. "It's just I tried to be your friend when you and rocky were together. But you yelled at me and said never. So i just i can't." She answered.

"That's a loud of crap!" I exclaimed. "Hey,don't be shouting at me. I just gave my honest opinion." She replied. "Liar! You always just tell lies. Like when me and Rocky were dating. You were just so selfish!" I exclaimed. "No,i wasn't. I wanted to give friendship a try with you but you never even gave me a chance." She stated calmly. "You know what i bet thats why your dad left." I said and thats when i saw i knew i had said to much. I saw anger,and hurt wash over her calm exterior.

"YOU JERK! I HATE YOU,LOGAN HUNTER!" She yelled and slapped me across the face. "SEE THIS IS WHY WE COULD NEVER BE FRIENDS!" She yelled again with tears streaming down her face. "You are an egotistical,self diluted jerk i have ever me-" She started but was cut off by me. Not by fighting but with a kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapper my arms around her waist.

Cece's POV:

"YOU JERK! I HATE YOU,LOGAN HUNTER!" I yelled and slapped him across the face. I saw a red hand print on his perfect cheek. Stop it! "SEE THIS IS WHY WE COULD NEVER BE FRIENDS!" I yelled at him again and fell warm liquid flow down my cheeks. "You are an egotistical,self diluted,jerk i have ever me-" I started but was cut of by Logan's lips on mine.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist. My eyes were wide open but slowly closed and i melted into the kiss. My arms shot around Logan's neck and we sat on the couch kissing until i heard.

"What the heck?!" This came from Rocky who i guess just came through the window. Logan and I pulled away. The only thing we did was scream. Logan and I jumped away from each other quickly. Rocky had her mouth hanging open. Logan and I were just as shocked as she was.

Logan&Cece's POV:Boy did he/she know how to kiss!

Back to Cece's POV:

"Again,i'm going to ask. What the heck?" She stated. "I don't know." Logan and I said at the same time. "What happened?" She asked. "Well,he was trying to apologize,i said no,we started fighting and then well you saw the rest." I explained. She nodded. Flynn came walking out of his room.

"What is all the yelling and screaming about?" Flynn asked confused. "Not now Flynn!" Logan,Rocky,and I exclaimed. Flynn scrambled back to his room. Logan and I didn't make eye contact at all. I looked at Rocky and she was smiling.

"Ok,well,i'm gonna go." Logan stated. Rocky and I nodded. Logan then came over to me. I tensed up. "I'm sorry for fighting with you. I didn't mean what i said." He said. I looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth. "I know." I said. Logan nodded and walked out of the apartment building. I collapsed onto the couch with a groan. Rocky sat down with me.

"Never thought that would happen." Rocky said. "I didn't see it coming either." I stated. "Well?" She asked. "Well,what?" I asked. "Was he a good kisser?" She replied. "Shouldn't you know? I mean he was you're boyfriend after all." I answered. "We never kissed on the lips." She answered. "Not once?" I asked. "Nope." She replied. "Well,if you must know he was a really good kisser." I said and felt my cheeks heat up. Rocky smiled wide.

"I shouldn't have kissed back." I said. "Why?" She asked. "Because,it's going to be awkward now. Besides i hate him." I said. Rocky gave me a 'really' look. "From the looks of it. I'd say you don't hate him." She said. I blushed,again. "I don't know what came over to me to do that." I said."I think i can shed some light on the subject." Rocky said. I nodded and waited patiently for her to tell me.

"You like Logan." She stated.

**A/N: I know. Enough with the cliffhangers. But i can't. Oooooo... Logan kissed Cece. Cece kissed him back. Does she like Logan? What will her reaction be? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Previously on Complicated It Up:_

_Cece's POV:_

_"YOU JERK! I HATE YOU,LOGAN HUNTER!" I yelled and slapped him across the face. I saw a red hand print on his perfect cheek. Stop it! "SEE THIS IS WHY WE COULD NEVER BE FRIENDS!" I yelled at him again and fell warm liquid flow down my cheeks. "You are an egotistical,self diluted,jerk i have ever me-" I started but was cut of by Logan's lips on mine._  
_He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist. My eyes were wide open but slowly closed and i melted into the kiss. My arms shot around Logan's neck and we sat on the couch kissing until i heard._

_"What the heck?!" This came from Rocky who i guess just came through the window. Logan and I pulled away. The only thing we did was scream. Logan and I jumped away from each other quickly. Rocky had her mouth hanging open. Logan and I were just as shocked as she was._

_Logan&Cece's POV:Boy did he/she know how to kiss!_

_Back to Cece's POV:_  
_"Again,i'm going to ask. What the heck?" She stated. "I don't know." Logan and I said at the same time. "What happened?" She asked. "Well,he was trying to apologize,i said no,we started fighting and then well you saw the rest." I explained. She nodded. Flynn came walking out of his room._  
_"What is all the yelling and screaming about?" Flynn asked confused. "Not now Flynn!" Logan,Rocky,and I exclaimed. Flynn scrambled back to his room. Logan and I didn't make eye contact at all. I looked at Rocky and she was smiling._  
_"_

_Ok,well,i'm gonna go." Logan stated. Rocky and I nodded. Logan then came over to me. I tensed up. "I'm sorry for fighting with you. I didn't mean what i said." He said. I looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth. "I know." I said. Logan nodded and walked out of the apartment building. I collapsed onto the couch with a groan. Rocky sat down with me._

_"Never thought that would happen." Rocky said. "I didn't see it coming either." I stated. "Well?" She asked. "Well,what?" I asked. "Was he a good kisser?" She replied. "Shouldn't you know? I mean he was you're boyfriend after all." I answered. "We never kissed on the lips." She answered. "Not once?" I asked. "Nope." She replied. "Well,if you must know he was a really good kisser." I said and felt my cheeks heat up. Rocky smiled wide._

_"I shouldn't have kissed back." I said. "Why?" She asked. "Because,it's going to be awkward now. Besides i hate him." I said. Rocky gave me a 'really' look. "From the looks of it. I'd say you don't hate him." She said. I blushed,again. "I don't know what came over to me to do that." I said."I think i can shed some light on the subject." Rocky said. I nodded and waited patiently for her to tell me._

_"You like Logan." She stated._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cece's POV:

"You like Logan." Rocky stated. "What? Me like Logan. That's rediculious." I stated. She shot me a 'yea,right' look. "Don't give me that look. I don't have any feelings for Logan." I said. She shook her head. "I don't believe that." She said. "Well,i have to go. I have homework." I said. Rocky gave me a 'did you just say what i think you said' look. I nodded. Rocky stood up and left.

I wasn't really going to do homework. I just need time to think. I sighed and walked to my bathroom. I turned the shower on. I sighed as i stripped and hopped into the shower. I hissed at the coldness and turned the knob. Ah,just right. I grabbed my favorite shampoo. It smelt like coconut and vanilla. I lathered it in my hair. I rinsed it and started thinking things through.

I sighed as my thoughts traveled to the extremely good kiss me and Logan shared. I felt myself start to blush and i place my hand over my lips. The way he held me and the way he kissed made my heart flutter. This is wrong. What is wrong with me? I can't think about him like that. I hate Logan. If you hate him then, why did you kiss him? I groaned and started chanting. I hated Logan. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and hair.

I sprinted to my room and closed the door. I grabbed a black tank top,and black pajama shorts with purple stars on them and put them on. I braided my hair back and hopped in bed. I grabbed my red Dell laptop. I clicked onto my Facebook. I typed in my username and password and waited on it to load.

Once loaded i had 2 different messages. I clicked on the message tab. Tinka,and Ty had sent me messages. All about the kiss i shared with Logan. Rocky,is so dead! I threw my laptop to the side and stormed out of my room and up the fire escape. I knocked on the window and Rocky saw me. She had a knowing look on my face.

"How could you?!" I exclaimed. Rocky winced at my tone. "I'm sorry. I had to tell someone." Rocky said. "They won't be able to keep their mouths shut." I stated. "I swore them to secrecy." She said. "No they won't." I stated knowingly."She sighed. "I'm sorry,Cece." She said. I then felt my phone vibrate in my pajama short's pocket. I answered it without reading caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked. _Cece,why is Ty sending me threats?_ Logan's voice came over the phone with a scared tone. I groaned. "Thats because Rocky told him about that thing." I said. _Oh._"Yea." I replied. _Well,that would explain it. So,uh i know it's sudden but we need to talk about-_ "No,we don't. We can just pretend like it never happened." I said. _Cece,were going to have to sooner or later._ "No." I said.

_Cece,you can't run from this._ "I'm hanging up now." I stated. _Cece-_ I threw my phone on the couch next to me. I put my head in my hands and groaned. I felt Rocky's gaze on me. I then heard the doorbell ring. My head shot up and i looked at Rocky with pleading eyes. Rocky ran over to the door.

"Yea?" She asked. "It's Logan." Logan's voice sounded. My eyes widened and i dove behind the couch. I heard Rocky open the door and Logan shot in. I heard footsteps walk over to the couch.

"Where is she,Rocky?" He asked. "I haven't seen her since that scene in her livingroom." She said. My face heated up again and i peeked around the couch and saw he was red too. "Look,if you see her can you tell her we need to talk." He replied. She nodded and he left again. I sighed in relief and stood up. Rocky turned around.

"You two will have to talk about this sooner or later." Rocky stated. I sighed. "I'd rather it be later." I said. "Alright,i need to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Cece." Rocky said. I nodded and left her apartment.I went to my room and closed my door again. I saw my laptop still on. I sat down on my bed and grabbed it. I had another message. Who is it now? I clicked on the message tab and Logan's name appeared.

_I know you were at Rocky's. You can't hide from this. We need to talk about this. We can either do it in private or i'll publiclly talk to you about it._

I groaned and logged off of Facebook. I slid into my sheets and drifted off to sleep real quick.

_I'm sitting on some grass and there is a waterfall not to far away. I'm playing with the grass. It looks like i'm waiting on someone. I hear footsteps coming from behind me. I turn and i'm so happy to see the person. But i can't see his face. He sits down with me and wraps his arm around my shoulder and i leaned my head on his shoulder. _

_"I'm so glad you gave me a chance,Cece." He said. "Me too. I can't believe how much time we've waisted fighting." I said. He nodded. "Me either. I look back at it now and it seems foolish." He said. We start to lean in. Right before we kiss he says. "I love you,Cece." I smiled softly to him and replied. "I love you too,Logan." I said._

I jumped up and groaned. It's impossible that Logan and I could ever be anything other than enemies. I sighed and looked at the clock. It read: _4:45_. I groaned and laid back down. I then fell asleep again.

_Someone was hanging over a big pool of lava. I was desperately trying to get to him but i couldn't. Once i reached they're something kept throwing me back. Once i finally got to the person. I was about to cut it when a cracking sounded. I looked and the rope was braking. I quickly grabbed the person._

_"Cece,you have to let me go." He said. "No,i can't let you die." I said. "Cece,i love you." He said and his lips crashed onto mine. He was cupping my cheek. We pulled away and the rope had broken. "I love you too,Logan!" I exclaimed as he crashed into the burning lava._

I jumped up screaming and with sweat dripping off me. I panted and felt tears stream down my eyes. I saw my door open revealing my mom. She ran over to me and held me in her arms hugging me. I just sobbed into her.

"Was it a dream?" She asked. "A horrible horrible nightmare." I stated. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. I sighed and nodded. I told her the dream. Leaving out the Logan part and she seemed to be thinking. "That is pretty horrible. But it was just a dream. Just relax." She said. I nodded and hugged her one last time before she left.

I looked at my clock again. It was 6:45. Well,i'm getting up now. Don't want another dream like that. I sighed and slid my legs over to the side of the bed and stood up. I opened my door and climbed up the fire escape to Rocky's house. I saw her in the kitchen. I tapped on the window. She came and opened it. She shot me a worried look.

"You're up early. Your never up early. What's wrong?" She asked. "I had the worst nightmare ever." I said. She sat down on the couch and i sat down with her. I told her about the first one. She seemed to be smiling. Then,i told her the last one.  
"Wow,Cece." She stated. "I know. I was so afraid of losing him and then i did." I said. "Do you think it might mean something?" She asked. "I don't know. I'm just really freaked out." I said. "And you woke up screaming." She stated. I nodded. "Maybe you should try being friends with Logan." She said. I shrugged. "Maybe." I said. I sighed and stood up.

"Well,i gotta get ready." Rocky stated. "Yea,me too." I said and walked over to the window and walked back down the fire escape. I slid the window up at my apartment and got in. I slid the window back down and sprinted to my room.

I grabbed a blue off the shoulder top with a heart on it,black skinny jeans,and my usual motorcycle boots. I straightened my hair and put just a touch of make up on. I sighed and walked out of my room. I ate my favorite cereal. I quickly picked up my black messenger back with rhinestones on it that made a music note shape,slipped my phone in the pocket in the front and walked out the door.

Logan's POV:

After the fight with Cece and the kiss i haven't slept at all. I wonder if Cece ever thought about the kiss. That was such a foolish thing to do. I mean i shouldn't have kissed her. _Don't deny that you didn't enjoy it._ You're right. I liked it. Alot. But i don't think she did. _If she didn't she would have pushed you away._ Right,again. Does she have feelings for me? No,thats crazy. Maybe she just kissed back cause she was confused.

I grabbed a grey v-neck,some jeans and sneakers. I put my grey beanie back on and walked out of my room. I walked to the kitchen and got my favorite cereal. Which just so happens to be Cece's. I finished my cereal and grabbed my book bag and slid my phone in the side pocket. I walked out the door and walked to my car.

Yes,i have a car. I am 16 after all. I have a Silver 2013 Chevy Camaro. I guess i have been driving for about five minutes now and i see a familiar flash of red hair. It's Cece. She's waiting for a bus or something. I pulled up next to the bus stop. I roll the window down.

"Logan?" She asks squinting to see in the car. "Need a ride?" I asked. She nodded. "Hop in."I said opening the door for her. She does so and shuts the door putting her seat belt on. "Thanks." She states. I nod and a cloud of awkward silence set in as i drove. I glanced at her and then back to the rode. Nows,the time to talk to her about the kiss.  
"So,we still need to talk about the-" I started. "Kiss?" She cut me off. I nodded pulling into the lot at the school and parking. "There's nothing to talk about it was an accident." She said and hopped out of the car. She slammed the door closed behind her and i hopped out quickly and ran after her. She was already in the building. I rushed inside,grabbed her,and pinned her to the locker.

"Logan,let go of me!" She exclaimed. "Cece,i warned you. If we didn't talk in private we would talk in public." I stated. She was struggling under my grasp. She sure is feisty. One of the- No! "Look,Logan,i don't know why we kissed. But i know you didn't mean to and i didn't either. So,lets just forget about it." She said pushing me away and walking away.

I watched her leave me a got over to Rocky,Dina,and Tinka. Dina was confused and concerned. Rocky,and Tinka had a look of shock and concern on their faces. They started talking to her. _This is not over,Cece._

**A/N: Well,that was eventful. What did you think? It may be boring at the moment. But it will get better i promise. :) Please review. I love you hear you guys's thoughts and opinions. Thanks for favoriting and stuff. :) Until next time,loves.**


	4. Author's note

**Hi,everybody. I have alot of stories to update so i'm putting this story on hold for a few days. So,i'll be back. In the mean time if you like Once Upon A Time,Fast and Furious,Hawaii Five-O,or Austin&Ally or NCIS LA. Check out my stories if you do. :) So,i'll be back and writing as soon as i can. Thanks,loves. Have and amazing day! :)**

**Stay Rawsome! ;)**


End file.
